


Raspberries

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the universe tastes like raspberries, and Jemma Simmons is the centre of the universe, does that mean Jemma Simmons tastes like raspberries?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [recoveringrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recoveringrabbit/gifts).



> inspired by [this](http://memorizingthedigitsofpi.tumblr.com/post/121466674652/thats-exactly-itthe-question-is-why-has-no-one%22)

"I _hate_ science," Skye cursed, pushing her laptop away from her.

Fitz whipped his head around with a completely affronted expression. " _What_?" he asked with an understandable amount of insult in his voice.

Skye shrank further into her chair and pulled her knees up in front of herself in defense. "Only sometimes?" she qualified meekly.

"Why on Earth would you 'hate science'?" Fitz asked, quoting her in a ridiculously high-pitched sing-song tone.

"First of all," Skye said, sitting up so that she could better stab an accusatory finger at him. "I don't sound like that. _No one_ sounds like that. Stop that."

Fitz was just opening his mouth to retort when she bulldozed past him.

"And _second_ of all," she continued, getting out of her seat. "Science ruins everything."

" _Ruins_ it?" he asked, voice loud with incredulity. "I think you mean _explains_ it!"

"Yeah," Skye barked. "Explains all the _magic_ out of it!" She waved her arms in what was supposed to be a dramatic arc but ended up stopping short of its full effect when she hit her knuckles on the wall. "Damnit!"

"Magic," Fitz scoffed. "What _magical_ thing did science _ruin_ for you?" He crossed his arms and waited to hear some absolute bollocks.

"Space," Skye said shortly.

"Space?" Fitz asked, feeling somewhat confused. "In what way is space magic rather than science?"

"You know," Skye gestured vaguely. "Stars... planets... aliens..." she cast around trying to think of more things for her list. "You've seen Star Trek, you know what I mean."

"I don't know that I'd call that _magical_ ," Fitz said skeptically. "And besides that, science made all of those things _more_ interesting, not _less_."

"Oh really?" Skye asked, and this time it was her turn to cross her arms.

"Really," he nodded confidently.

"You sure about that?" she asked, cocking a challenging brow.

"Dead sure," he replied, raising a brow of his own.

"Fine," Skye nodded, sticking her tongue in one cheek. "Think of the most beautiful piece of the universe you've ever seen."

Fitz blinked and tried not to blush as he remembered Jemma that morning looking up from her microscope and smiling at him.

"Well, what is it?" Skye asked impatiently.

"Um," Fitz stuttered and tried to think of something space-related. "The, uh... Horsehead Nebula," he blurted out.

"Alright, so picture the Horsehead Nebula in your head," Skye instructed. "Go on, close your eyes."

He closed his eyes and tried to picture the images from NASA he used to use as his screen saver, but the beauty of space morphed into Jemma's eyes and hair and the stars receded into the background.

"Have you got it?" Skye asked. "Can you see it clearly in your mind?"

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter and nodded.

" _That_ ," Skye said with a smirk, "Smells like diesel fuel."

Fitz's eyes blinked wide open and a frown took root on his forehead. " _What_?" he asked, shaking his head to divorce the image from the smell.

Skye smoothly picked up her laptop and held it in front of his face. "According to _science_ ," she said smugly, "Space smells like burning gas."

He skimmed through the article quickly, making a note of the researchers' names so that he could look up the journal later rather than rely on the dubious information of a news site. "It makes a certain amount of sense," he said, preparing to launch into a more detailed explanation.

She didn't want to hear it, however, and closed her laptop with a snap. "Space. Ruined." She stuck her tongue out at him in good measure and spun around on one heel to make a swag exit.

"If it makes you feel any better," Fitz called after her, "Space _tastes_ like raspberries."

Now it was Skye's turn to look at him like he suddenly lost all of his marble simultaneously. "What?"

"Why don't you use your _laptop_ to check the _internet_ for you, since you _hate science_ so much," Fitz teased.  

Skye somehow managed to keep a perfectly straight face while blowing a raspberry in his direction.

"Perhaps watch a bit of _satellite telly_?" he waved after her as she left.

She waved back, but with only one finger.

Jemma watched her over her shoulder while walking into the lab. "What was that about?" she asked Fitz, nodding in the direction Skye had gone.

"She's just upset because space smells like burnt carbon," Fitz shrugged, quickly sitting down and looking at his computer screen.

"Oh, you saw it too?" Jemma asked, face lighting up as she moved to stand behind him.

He inhaled sharply, taking in a quick breath of her shampoo. " _Raspberries,_ " he whispered to himself. He typed rapidly to bring up the research he'd seen quoted.

"It's fascinating, isn't it?" she asked as she leaned over his shoulder to read the article.

"Mmhmm," he nodded, risking a glance at her face where it hovered next to his. His eyes rested on the pink of her lips, and he couldn't help but wonder if she tasted like raspberries, too.

"Space is just _so beautiful_ ," she sighed, resting her hand over his on the mouse and clicking through to some Hubble photographs.

He stared at the curve of her cheek and the freckles on her nose and the obstinate set of her chin. "The most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he said with conviction.

His head turned abruptly when she shifted to look at him, and she smiled. "Did you at least tell her that it probably tastes like raspberries?" she asked with a laugh.

Fitz chuckled nervously and fidgeted with the mouse, unintentionally knocking her hand off of it. "I tried, but she was having none of it," he shrugged.

"She'll come round," Jemma reassured him, running a hand comfortingly up his arm and then giving his shoulder a squeeze. With a gentle pat, she turned and moved over to her work station.

"You think so?" Fitz asked, swiveling in his seat and trying not to stare.

"Give her some time to think about it," Jemma smiled at him as she grabbed a fresh set of gloves. "She'll see your point soon enough."


End file.
